<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sweet treat by evijuls</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30118032">sweet treat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/evijuls/pseuds/evijuls'>evijuls</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Food Kink, Food Porn, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:40:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30118032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/evijuls/pseuds/evijuls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Мозг все еще немного затуманен дремотой и недосыпом, а сладковатый аромат тарта мешается с запахом парфюма Марка, приобретая какие-то слишком сексуальные нотки.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mark Lee/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sweet treat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Тэн-хён, смотри, что я раздобыл!<br/>Звонкий голос Марка слышен даже через наушники, и Тэн открывает глаза, выныривая из полудремы. Спать никому из них прошлой ночью не пришлось: съемки, тренировки, бессонница из-за нервов и джетлага. Удивительно, как им всем, в том числе Чонину или Тэмину, удается нервничать даже спустя столько успешных выступлений. <br/>На Марке, кажется, бессонная ночь не сказывается никак: блестящие темные глаза широко распахнуты, кожа гладкая, свежая, без намека на усталость или джетлаг. Тэн чувствует улыбку на своем лице еще до того, как его мозг успевает это осознать - отчасти это отточенная, натренированная первая реакция на любое взаимодействие, а отчасти - искренняя реакция на Марка. Невозможно реагировать на него как-то иначе, когда он вот такой.<br/>Тэн вынимает наушники, подавляя зевок, и садится повыше в кресле, подтягивая к себе ноги и двигаясь так, чтобы Марк мог устроиться на подлокотник - что тот тут же и делает, прижимаясь бедром к голой коленке Тэна.<br/>- Говорят, это самый вкусный лимонный тарт в мире! Я взял только один, на пробу, но там еще есть лавандовые, представляешь? Лавандовый торт! Никогда не пробовал, а ты?<br/>Марк немного тараторит, как всегда, когда он взбудоражен, и Тэн только сейчас замечает небольшую желтую коробочку у него в руках. Пахнет она, кстати, и правда волшебно, настолько, что рот начинает наполняться слюной, которую Тэн сглатывает, облизывая губы. И ловит взгляд Марка, прослеживающий это движение. <br/>Интересно, ему спросонья мерещится или…?<br/>- Тэн-хён, ты уснул или замечтался о лавандовом торте?<br/>Голос Марка возвращает в реальность, и Тэн фыркает, забирая коробочку и нетерпеливо открывая ее. Тарт внутри и вправду выглядит как произведение искусства: тонкое нежно-бежевое тесто с аккуратной изогнутой кромкой, густой слой лимонного крема и белоснежной меренги. Тэн сглатывает еще раз - воображение моментально подсказывает, как это великолепие будет ощущаться во рту, мягкое, густое, кисло-сладкое, обволакивающее. Он выдыхает.<br/>- Марк Ли, официально заявляю, что ты самый лучший детка на свете. <br/>Тэн наконец поднимает взгляд от тарта, и Марк, с его порозовевшими щеками и довольной улыбкой, оказывается еще лучшим зрелищем. У него приоткрытые блестящие губы - облизывал или бальзам? - внимательно-сосредоточенный взгляд, подрагивающие и неприлично длинные ресницы и едва-едва вьющиеся на концах волосы. Тэн сглатывает еще раз. Мозг все еще немного затуманен дремотой и недосыпом, а сладковатый аромат тарта мешается с запахом парфюма Марка, приобретая какие-то слишком сексуальные нотки. <br/>Марк смотрит на него с такого близкого расстояния, что Тэн может рассмотреть маленькую родинку у него на щеке и то, насколько широкие у него зрачки, сливающиеся по краям с темной радужкой. Не то, чтобы Тэн никогда не думал о Марке в этом смысле, хотя, определенно, несколько раз ему приходилось мысленно бить себя по рукам, чтобы эти мысли не переходили дальше невинного флирта и взаимных поддразниваний. В конце концов, это же Марк, черт возьми, Ли, с его наивными глазами олененка и неловкими шутками, с абсолютной социальной неприспособленностью и при этом с впечатляющим упорством, которое помогает ему достигать всего, чего он пожелает. <br/>Черт. Черт, черт. Тэн запускает пальцы в волосы и чуть тянет, заставляя себя все-таки выскользнуть из этих мыслей. В его планы совершенно не входят отношения с коллегами и одногруппниками, даже короткие, даже - особенно - когда этот коллега Марк Ли. Флирт и намеки - это одно, это часть образа, в котором ему комфортно и хорошо, но вот это - это уже совсем иная территория. <br/>- Тэн-хён?<br/>Теперь в голосе Марка звучит неподдельное беспокойство, а он сам наклоняется к Тэну еще ниже, так, что его дыхание согревает щеку Тэна. Тэну хочется взять Марка за плечи, встряхнуть и спросить: “Ты серьезно не понимаешь, что делаешь сейчас, м?”<br/>Но вместо этого он ухмыляется и ловит Марка за запястье, вытягивая ноги и устраивая его у себя на бедрах. Плохая, плохая идея. Марк удивленно ойкает и вцепляется в его плечо, а потом смеется этим своим дурацким заразительным смехом, запрокидывая голову. И открывая взгляду Тэна шею с такой тонкой светлой кожей, что не думать о том, как на ней будут смотреться красные, напухшие отметки от зубов и засосов просто невозможно.<br/>- Прости, детка, вид этого лимонного тарта совсем свел меня с ума.<br/>Тэн смеется вместо того, чтобы сжать пальцы в волосах Марка, заставить его запрокинуть голову еще сильнее, провести языком от впадинки между ключиц до нежного местечка за ухом. <br/>- Ну так а чего ты просто смотришь?<br/>Марк наконец перестает смеяться и теперь его взгляд снова скользит по лицу Тэна, от губ к глазам и обратно, и Тэн запускает палец в густой лимонный крем, зачерпывает его вместе с мягкой воздушной меренгой, а потом тянет палец в рот. Глаза Марка распахиваются еще шире, и Тэн чувствует странное ликование от этого, от того, как Марк смотрит на его рот, неотрывно и молча, то и дело облизывая собственные губы. В эту игру можно играть вдвоем. <br/>Тоненький голос разума в голове Тэна настаивает на том, что игрой это можно назвать, только если оба участника осознают правила и суть игры, в чем есть большие сомнения, но сейчас ему меньше всего хочется к этому голосу прислушиваться.<br/>Он тщательно вылизывает палец, едва не урча от удовольствия - крем оказывается именно таким, как он и представлял: густым, вязким, сладковатым, обволакивающим его язык и отзывающимся взрывом вкусовых ощущений во всем рту. Когда он наконец заканчивает, его палец влажно блестит от слюны, но вылизан дочиста, а дыхание Марка такое быстрое, словно он только что пробежал несколько километров. Тэн ухмыляется еще шире и запускает палец в тарт еще раз, поглубже, чтобы набрать больше крема, а потом подносит его к губам Марка.<br/>Откажется или нет? Откажется или нет?<br/>Мысль пульсирует в голове, отдаваясь каким-то тягучим предвкушением - и немного беспокойством - и исчезает как только Марк неуверенно, но вполне решительно приоткрывает губы. Тэн не двигается, давая Марку самому решить, что именно он хочет сделать - и судорожно выдыхает, когда тот осторожно высовывает язык, пробует кончиком крем на его пальце. А потом кладет ладонь на его запястье, придерживая руку Тэна, и втягивает его палец в рот. <br/>Честно говоря, несмотря на все происходящее, этого Тэн не ожидал. Нет, ну максимум - он думал подразнить Марка и измазать его губы этим чертовым лимонным кремом, но уж точно он не ожидал того, что Марк будет уверенными широкими движениями языка вылизывать его палец, с нажимом проходиться по суставам, касаться чувствительного места между пальцами. Сглатывать быстро, чуть прикрывая глаза и ерзая на его бедрах, потираясь задницей о его пах, слишком тесно, слишком хорошо. Тэн сжимает другую руку на бедре Марка, тянет, слегка похлопывая его по колену, и Марк понимает, и послушно перекидывает ногу через бедра Тэна, устраиваясь на нем, и все еще не выпуская изо рта его палец. Теперь движения его языка становятся медленнее, нарочитее, а дыхание хриплым и сбитым. <br/>Блять. <br/>Кажется, Тэн выругивается вслух, потому что Марк распахивает глаза, все-таки выпуская изо рта его палец - от которого к губам тянется ниточка вязкой сладкой слюны, и Тэн проводит подушечкой пальца по нижней губе Марка, нажимая, поглаживая, пока она не становится покрасневшей и припухшей.<br/>- Хочешь еще?<br/>Его собственный голос звучит так хрипло, словно он простыл, и он сам не уверен, о чем именно спрашивает Марка - о пирожном или… об этом? Марк кивает, и сжимает коленями его бедра, трется, так, что Тэн стонет сквозь зубы и тянет Марка к себе, зарываясь пальцами чистой руки в его волосы, как и хотел. Рот Марка настолько восхитительно сладкий и горячий, как самый вкусный в мире десерт, и Тэн толкается в него языком, вылизывает остатки лимонного привкуса, чувствует под ним вкус самого Марка - мятной зубной пасты и какой-то газировки. Марк открывает рот шире, позволяет Тэну целовать его так, как Тэну хочется - мокро, грязно, торопливо - а потом неожиданно прихватывает зубами кончик его языка, и Тэн едва не вскрикивает. <br/>Его руки уже под футболкой Марка - и он совершенно не помнит, когда они там оказались - гладят спину с выступающими позвонками, проходятся по быстро вздымающимся ребрам, пальцы сжимают соски, тянут, пока Марк не начинает мелко дрожать и тереться о пах Тэна короткими судорожными движениями.<br/>Тэн наконец отрывается от него и несколько секунд просто смотрит, запоминает, отпечатывает в сознании эту картину: Марк с припухшими покрасневшими губами, раскрасневшийся и возбужденный, с мелко подрагивающими ресницами и совершенно поплывшим расфокусированным взглядом. Вот значит, каким он бывает, если целовать его долго и глубоко? <br/>Марк тяжело и быстро дышит, едва не всхлипывая, когда Тэн медленно проводит пальцами по его губам.<br/>- Хочу… хочу еще.<br/>Тэн не сразу понимает, что это Марк отвечает на его вопрос - он уже и забыл, что спрашивал что-то. И то, что Марк произносит это вслух, признает, почему-то делает ситуацию еще горячее, острее. <br/>- Мм? Чего именно, детка?<br/>Тэн не может не поддразнить его, потому что на лице Марка смущение мешается с желанием, и это точно лучшее зрелище в мире. Тэн не двигается, заставляет себя не вскидывать бедра, замереть, не отрывая взгляд от лица Марка, и тот наконец поводит плечами, глядя на Тэна просяще.<br/>- Всего. Ты… можешь еще раз…?<br/>Марк жмурится, а потом тянет ладонь Тэна к своему рту, и наклоняет голову, втягивает в рот его пальцы, теперь уже два, и Тэн снова чертыхается вслух, потому что во рту Марка все также горячо и влажно, и - ох, как этот рот будет ощущаться вокруг его члена. Он нажимает пальцами на нижнюю челюсть Марка, заставляя того приоткрыть рот пошире, и вталкивает пальцы глубже, гладит чуть шершавый язык по всей длине, тянется ближе, и лижет края растянутых губ, не прекращая трахать рот Марка. <br/>- Вот так. Так хорошо. Хороший мальчик.<br/>Он бормочет на смеси английского и корейского, и Марк стонет, не отрывая взгляд от лица Тэна. Слишком хорошо. Слишком блядски хорошо и странно, потому что это Марк, и Тэн никогда не думал, что у них когда-то дойдет до того, что Марк будет позволять ему трахать свой рот пальцами и тереться задницей о его член.<br/>Он достает пальцы, и Марк всхлипывает, тянется за ними, но Тэн ловит его за подбородок, и качает головой - мало, этого слишком мало. Он расстегивает джинсы Марка, похлопывая его по бедру, чтобы тот приподнялся, и кое-как стягивает с него одну штанину, оставляя вторую болтаться где-то на лодыжке. На нем самом - мягкие домашние шорты, и он только приподнимает бедра, стягивая их вместе с бельем едва-едва, чуть ниже паха, и ловит взгляд Марка, потемневший и подернутый возбуждением. <br/>Он проделывает тоже самое с бельем Марка и дает себе несколько секунд просто полюбоваться - у Марка аккуратный член, с набухшими венами и влажной покрасневшей головкой, и Тэн сглатывает, чувствуя как рот наполняется слюной. Он хочет взять его в рот, хочет, чтобы Марк стонал в голос, вцепляясь в его волосы и умолял не останавливаться. Хочет попробовать какой он на вкус - везде. Хочет... слишком много всего одновременно. <br/>Марк хнычет и ерзает, и Тэн решает оставить все этим желания на следующий раз - даже не задумываясь о том, с чего он вообще решил, что следующий раз будет. Он обхватывает член Марка у основания, проводит ладонью по всей длине, медленно, поглаживает большим пальцем головку, довольно ухмыляясь, когда Марк стонет и толкается в его ладонь. А потом ускоряет движения, сжимает пальцы сильнее, другой рукой придерживая Марка за бедра, тянется к нему, вылизывает шею, ключицы в вырезе футболки, впивается зубами - не до следов, нет, он не совсем идиот. <br/>- Тэн, пожалуйста… пожалуйста…<br/>Тэн чувствует, как напрягается тело под его руками, и Марк вздрагивает мелко и лихорадочно, толкаясь в ладонь Тэна рваными судорожными движениями. Тэн продолжает поглаживать его - уже медленно и осторожно, пока Марк кончает на его пальцы и живот, пачкая их обоих спермой, проводит кончиками пальцев по чувствительной после оргазма головке, а потом тянет пальцы в рот. Марк резко втягивает в себя воздух и смотрит своими огромными ошарашенными глазами, прослеживает каждое движение языка Тэна, а потом трясет головой, тянется к его члену, немного неуверенно накрывая его ладонью.<br/>- Сильнее. <br/>Тэн выпускает свои пальцы изо рта - вкус чужой спермы мешается со слюной и послевкусием лимонного крема, и накрывает ладонь Марка, направляя.<br/>- Вот так. Ох… Да, Марк, детка, во так, ммм…<br/>Марк улавливает нужный ритм, и дрочит ему, быстро и правильно, не отводя взгляд от лица Тэна, словно пытаясь запомнить каждый момент, и Тэн целует его, толкаясь языком в такт движениям ладони на своем члене, и продолжает шептать не разрывая поцелуй что-то о том, какой Марк охрененный детка, и и о том, как хорошо и правильно, и о… Он кончает, чувствуя как все мысли вышибает из головы, и все тело пронизывает волнами удовольствия - и не может не представлять, каково это будет - внутри Марка.<br/>Марк утыкается ему носом в шею, пытаясь выровнять дыхание, и Тэн чувствует, как быстро двигаются его ресницы. Переживает? Жалеет? Что вообще происходит в этой красивой талантливой голове?<br/>- Хей. Ты как?<br/>Он гладит Марка по спине и тот льнет к прикосновению, а потом замирает и фыркает, смеется - немного нервно, но искренне.<br/>- Т-тэн-хён. Там… тарт. <br/>Тэн поворачивает голову, прослеживая взгляд Марка, и хихикает, разглядывая совершенно уничтоженный размазанный по полу тарт, по которому волочится штанина Марка.<br/>- Ну, тебе придется угостить меня этим божественным пирожным еще раз. <br/>Озвучивает Тэн и помогает Марку пересесть с его коленей на свободный участок кресла. Марк пытается выглядеть возмущенным.<br/>- Это была твоя вина, что мы его уронили. И вообще… что мне теперь, в трусах по отелю ходить?<br/>В конце фразы он все-таки начинает смеяться, и Тэн ловит себя на мысли, что он определенно не отказался бы от еще одного раза. И еще одного. И еще. Мысль кажется странной и немного пугающей, но Марк неожиданно ловит его за ладонь и тянет к губам, целуя костяшки, а потом произносит, серьезно и слегка смущенно.<br/>- Может, сегодня вечером? Ну, я мог бы принести тот лавандовый торт. Хочешь?<br/>Тэн медленно кивает, не отводя взгляд от его лица, и отвечает.<br/>- Хочу.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>